The Life of a Vampier Spy
by Hyper Kid007
Summary: What will happen when Bella live's her old life in Phinox as a spy and Edward never came back, Victora comes and turns Bela in a vamp. But what will Bella do when she meet's the Cullen's again in her "holiday" as a spy and with her friend Chris. 1st fanf.
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting for _him_ to say something anything that will get rid of this pain in my chest but all he did was stand there and smile the smile of an angel, my smile but there it doesn't hold the feeling it once did it's just there like there is nothing wrong in the beginning and that's when he said thous words that will hunt me forever "I don't won't you anymore" with that _he_ was gone with the whoosh of the wind like there was nobody there. That's when I woke up.

_Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella or Izzy it's been 3 years since he left me in the woods and it took me a year to move on but really I will never move on and now I'm on a mission I never told anyone before even the Cullen's, that when I lived in Phoenix I Wasn't just an ordinary girl I was a secret agent number 003 yea that means I'm the third and most dangerous assigns, I only moved to try and live my life again not being called every minute for a new mission and here I am back to that life to forget my life I had in Forks and to forget about him. _

"Hello, earth to Bella anybody in their"

"Can't I think without people saying that, gees and what do you want Chris?"

"well you were staring out of no were when I was having a compensation with you and when I asked a question you would just say yeh or ok"

_Chris agent 004 is a good friend oh and did I mention he and I are vampire's I only need to mention a name and you'll get why I am a vampire now and that word is VICTORIA yes she did come back she almost killed me lucky Chris SAW what was going to happen. I almost got killed but instead of dying I became a vampire. Chris's power is to see the future like my-ex-best friend Alice god how I miss her (including her taking me shopping) I miss all of them especially Him, my power is to go invisible, lift things with my mind, to read thoughts, block anybody who has powers were you need the mind, control anybody, make people go to sleep even vampire's (sick yeh), still can eat human food and the one I use least is my blue thunder, I can only use it when I'm really angry and will not be able to control it ,I've changed a lot since then now I LOVE shopping and has a good taste in fashion and I teach Ballroom dancing when I have spare time and it is my under cover job and I've also learnt to play different instrument my favourite is the guitar._

"BELLA, IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT ILL DO TO YOU BUT TRUST ME YOU WILL SUFFER" shouted Chris in my ear at vampire speed because we were at a cafe but it is still loud to my ear.

"GOD DANGET CHRIS CAN'T I THINK ONCE IN A WHILE" I shouted back but forgot to speak at vampire so every human eye was on us if I was still human I would be blushing deep scarlet, god danger I thought to myself.

"Finally you got your senses back, now remember where in holiday but we still shouldn't get attention ok now finish your hot-coco and will be off" but just then he froze and I only now to well what is happening he's having a vision, I was trying to see he's vision but he's trying to block me out now I know how he feels about someone trying to block there thought's from him.

"Are you finish, good let's go" Chris got up but I grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down

"Ok I know that you had a vision now spill before I get really mad" this is not how Chris act's he always show's me his vision even if it is really bad.

" I know you'll be mad if I don't tell you or let you 'see ' what I 'saw' I'm just worried you'll get hurt or even worse leave me" Chris said while going through the ABC in his head.

"Why would I leave you man you're the only friend I trust well the only friend who hangs all the time, so no matter what happens I won't EVER leave were best friends man so tell me now" as I said that I smelled them oh crap, oh crap it's them what should I do what do

"Bella just calm down that's why I didn't show you my vision, now let's go before" before he finished they came around the corner and was looking at us wide eyed then my old pixie-of a best friend was the one who broke the silence.

"BELLA IS THAT YOU OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG BELLA" screaming while jumping in one spot

"It's nice to meet you again too Alice, but now we must leave" with that me and Chris jumped up and run at vampire speed to our car well to our separate cars I have a Porsche and it is black and Chris has a Corvette and it is silver then we were off and all I could think of is why he was not there.

ALICE POV.

"BELLA IS THAT YOU OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG BELLA" I was screaming and jumping on one spot I can't believe it's actually Bella I mean it's been 3 years since I last saw my best friend.

"It's nice to meet you again too Alice, but now we must leave" with I noticed a male vampire sitting in front of Bella who's that and _I'm glad Edward's not here or he'll get all jealous _I thought and it took me a minute to notes that they're gone.

"Am, Alice was that just Bella" Emmett said next to me dumb founded

"Yes, yes that was Bella" I replied in a whisper but they can still hear me

Who was that with Bella and why did Bella just leave, no matter I will find out.

Edward POV

It's been 3 years since I left my angel I can't believe she fell for my lye I thought I would be spending hours lying through my teeth just to make her believe me but there she stood listening why oh why did I do this to her_ no you did this to protect her, it was for her own protection and for your own good_ she was a angel and I'm a monster that is craving for her blood each day. Since that day my family watch's me mope around the house so that's why I don't spend less time at home but I want to make them see I moved on but I wonder if Bell I can't even say her name or even think of her name without getting all mope _no, you deserve to be mope it's for your own good_.

Finally I've arrived home, well it's not home without my angel _arr she's not your angel anymore_ maybe she did what I told her to do, move on maybe she forgot about me already, just maybe she loved someone else ah stop right there you have no say in her life anymore. First i gotta tell my 

family i am fine with Bella not being with me so here it goes, with three knock's at the door i steep inside to await my faith.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV.**

**BBBEEEPPP!!**

Stupid alarm clock, i didn't get any sleep ok maybe 4 hours sleep but when your a Vampier spy that still has to do "human" things it can get on your nerve's... wait i don't have any blood any more but you get my point. I rolled over...BANG... great I just feel out of bed, talk about a wake up call can this day get any better.

**KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK**. just then Chris's head popped from the door.

"Bella, are you ok, I heard a bang like some thing fe..." just then Chris exploded with laughter.

"B-B-B-ella- y-y-y-ou-r-r f-f-f-ace i-i-t's s-s-s-ooo..." but before he finished his seneten's he went for another round of laughter.

"GRRR, YOUR SO LOUD CAN"T YOU SEE IM REALLY STREESED OVER HERE YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO HAD TO FLING WITH DR. Mc DREAMY YOU KNOW TO GET INFORMATION OFF HIM YOU, IDIOT" wow, now my head is spininng.

"well im not the one who got wasted last night, it's not my falt your all mad" The last bit was a whisper but i still heard it.

" oh, so it's not your falt im mad, well chris tell me who should I blame for my mood swing's huh Chris" but it was true it wasn't his falt at all it was _thier's _ever since that time at the cafe i've been so mad that I mad my self do double mission to keep me fromwellum mopping but I still do it I know Chris is suffering as well, i try my best, I really do but I can't shake the feeling deep inside of me that I still have the same feeling's for _him_ but if I met _him_ again i will not forgive him that easly that I promise myself.

" Helloo earth to Bella, oh god here we go again didn't i say that 2 weeks ago" Chris mumbled

" What did you say when I was out of space" I joked while getting up on my bed

" Thank the lord I got your attenchen, anyway were gonna be late remember were going to be teaching the advance class of ballroom dancing today" Chris said.

" I'm not teaching them actully you are so leve me alone" I ground while pulling the blanket over my head,

"Actully you are the top student in my class remember and no i will not excuse you this time and after that we have to go to the recording studio plus we got a play to do" Chris said while giving me his winning grin.

" Explane to me again why we are doing thoughs thing's" I said still under the cover's

" One, it is our job, Two, im a three hundred vampier who is in a 23 year old body and who is a tran-sexul and who is looking for some fun and Three, because I TOLD YOU TO NOW GET OUT OF BED "

I hated it when Chris get's all comonading

" Fine you win now could you plezz get out so i can get ready" I said while i was rolling over.

" I'll come back and cheack later if your not up, ok Agent 006" I could defenttly hear the smile in his voice and that was the final straw and chucked my pillow at him. Luck leeach he dodged it perfectlly.

" Stupied leeach and it's knowlage" i said under my breath but of course he heard it and all i heard was his laughter.(A/C I wonder were who she got that from mmmmmmm)

Like this could this day get any better.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It's been a week since I arrived and my sibling have been acting wired and thinking wired staff like today Alice asked us to go to a "Advanced Ballroom Dance Class" in a place called "It's All in the Leading", why should I go I already know every step and dance there is but I can never argue with Alice. Tanya and the Denali clan because I envied them because I didn't have a partner to dance with but the strange thing is that Alice got angry at me for doing that and said that I'll regret it in the end, I didn't know what she was talking about so I just ignored her.

So here we are standing in front of "it's all in the Leading" dance studio.

"Come on Eddie lets go the others are already heading up come on come on" said Tanya

I just sighed and followed the others with Tanya dangling of my arm; I have to admit this dance studio is pretty big and well designed.

"We are the Cullen's and where here to take the dance lessons, we already called in for private lessons" I heard Alice say.

"Ah... yes here we are the Cullen's, the instructors are already taking in a class but their almost done so please wait here for a while" said the reseptionees still looking down at the computer.

"Thank you for coming again, please have a safe week and see you all next week" said a deep voice that was to silk-like to be human then a bunch of people came out at once at the other side of the wall behind the front table were the woman sat.

Just then a man came out but it wasn't just a normal man, no it was a vampire, a vegetarian vampire. He walked up to the lady at the front table and whispered right agents her ear.

"Well darling, who's next on the list" he said while licking her behind the ear, the woman was completely caught off guard nearly jumped out of her set.

"The Cullen's sir, their just sitting over there" she said with her head hanging down.

"The Cullen's, wow did you just say the Cullen's" he said then he looked up and saw as then he stood up straighter and began to walk towards us, then he turned towards Carlisle, looking him up and down with a blank look, then suddenly he was hugging him. We all stood there stun by his straight forwardness. Carlisle stood there frozen in this mans embarrass.

"Oh... I'm sorry but it's been a long time since I was hoping to meet you up and personal Carlisle, the who invented another way to live... a great pleasure it is, but there no time to waste let's begin to dance" the man said letting go of Carlisle, then grabbing Esme's hand, twirling her around then letting her go.

"Alice isn't he the guy we saw with B...."Emmett whispered to Alice before Alice covered his mouth with her hand.

"I know that Emmett just shut up already" Alice said, hissing at him.

"Ewe... your hand tastes like Japers cock" Emmett said.

"How do you know what Jasper's cock tastes like" Alice said with the look of embarrassment written on her face, if she where human she would have blushed.

"That's none of your business, now is it, and like Mr Weirdo said let's dance" Emmett said while picking rose up bridal style and walking around the wall to go to the dance hall.

"Well let's get going and oh by the way may name is Chris and I am half of the owner of this place, now shall we meet my other half" he said while walking behind the wall.

We all began to follow, and then I saw the person I thought I would never see again..... My Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

My Life as a Vampire Spy (co-written with FemaleDaVinci, My _Unofficial _Beta)

Chapter 4.

Bella Pov.

I pulled on my smoky stockings and put on my fire dress with the slit down the side. I pushed my feet into my devilishly red stiletto heels. Bloody death traps those things were, but men tripped over each other just so they could stutter to me.

I smiled and stuck a few bobby-pins in my hair. I closed the door behind me and glided down the stairs in what I hoped was dignified elegance. I _strongly_ doubted I had pulled it off but the guys drooled enough.

I attempted to teach clumsy (not that I could talk) humans how to do the tango, but they just slurped all over the roses they had stuck in their mouth's in a hope to impress me.

I hurried the class so I could get it over with quickly.

'Ok people, I'll see you next week.' I froze as a familiar sweet smell filled my nostrils.

_They were here._

I turned around slowly and crouched into a defensive posture. I felt a snarl rip up my throat and break through my barred teeth. How _dare_ they show up after abandoning me and leaving me venerable to Victoria! It was then that I realised I was acting irrationally. I straightened up and looked at my old Love.

He looked broken. He looked like he didn't believe his eyes

'B-Bella' He choked out.

'DON'T talk to me you, you have no right.' I nearly screamed at him.

'I-I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry.'

'You should be.' I said turning away from them.

'Bella, that's no way to treat customers.' Chris said. I breathed hard and turned back to them.

'Ok, babe only for you' I said while smirking.

I put on the act. Might as well give the people I had hoped to be my family a good show.

I acted like I was someone they had never met. I taught them what they wanted to know, and did nothing more.

I smirked sneakily,

'Chris baby, Come here and we'll show these _dear_ Cullen's how to do the tango.' We did our thing and strutted around, resiting the dance in Take the Lead. When we finished I kissed Chris full on the lips, passionately. I smirked into the kiss, I stood up and wiped my lips and attempted to make my grand exit. Edward looked like he had been slapped.

'Snap!' said Rosalie clicking her fingers. I winked at her.

'You know it girl.'

'Our lessons were not in vain I see Alice. That's an A+ Bella, good job.' Said Rosalie, while giving me the thumb's up.

'Ouch man.' Emmett Said. 'She wiped the floor with you.'

'Adios amigos.' I said, doing a mock salute to Jasper. Carlisle looked shocked.

_Little shy Bella had_ _become sexy of all things_.

Esme slapped him upside the head for gawking at me.

'Esme, would you like to go to the cafe down the street with me?' I asked her I know I can be a bitch but not to Esme and I'm going to tell her what my plan is to get Edward back.

'Yes my dear I would love to' Esme said while walking up to me, well more like gliding. I linked arms with her and we made our Exit.

EM POV

_OMG, I LOVE MY SISTER. Edward you dick why did you make us leave her, she is smoking now_.

I heared him growl at me but I didn't care.

A POV

I heared him Edward growl at Emmet but Emmet didn't seem to mind because he had a wicked smirk on his face.

I had a vision, but no one seemed to notice because they were watching Emmet and Edward fight.

From now on it will become VERY interesting.\


	5. Chapter 5

B POV.

I led Esme down to Del cafe Latino down the street. We entered and we sat in the red velvet chairs at my favourite table.

"Esme..." I began.

"Bella, what happened to you?"

"Victoria changed me but that not the point, I..."

"She WHAT?" Esme shrieked in an Esme-way.

"She changed me. Converted me, whatever you want to call it, I-"

"BUT!-"

"Esme stop. I see it as new beginning not a flipping curse; don't throw an Edward on me please!"

"Okay fine but-"

"Esme!"

"Okay, talk."

"Why did you leave? Why after everything?"

"Bella, Edward wanted you to live a human life, he didn't want you to be bound by the laws we face or live like we do, our way of life ant exactly a walk in the park honey."

"But-"

"No listen Bella, he was doing what he truly believed was best for you."

"WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME!" now I lost my Head. "WHAT THE FUCK, ESME, HOW WOULD YOU GUYS KNOW? YOU GUYS LEVEING WAS NOT FUCKING GOOD FOR ME. I GOT FUCKING CANCER BECAUSE OF IT" I shrieked.

"We left because you needed to- WAIT, WHAT? CANCER??"

"YES ESME! FUCKING CANCER! A FUCKING TUMOUR IN MY BRAIN!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE BELLA! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO RUN AROUND WITH A FOUL MOUTH! IM GONNA K-I-L-L EDWARD! AAAH!!!"

Wow! That was new.... god how I love Esme.

"Daughter?" I asked softly. "You think of me as a Daughter?"

"Yes I God damned well do!" I melted, but could I really trust her. Suddenly I thought of an Idea to make Edward change for the better good.

"Esme, my dear lovely mother would you help me with something and always stay no matter what I plan?" I asked her giving my emotion-less face when I'm on a mission.

"Yes I will dear but may I ask what your plan is?" Esme asked suspeasally. (- Sorry don't know how to spell that word)

"Well I'm taking the honour of changing Edward for the better good" I said simply.

"OK, I'll help you"

Somehow I couldn't help but grin like a cat up to no good.

"I hoped you'd say that" With that I explained to her what my plan's was so far.

God Life Just Got Better. THANK YOU GOD!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Ok guys, I know it's been long but I forgot half of the plot soooo.... here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 6 really begins now...

**? Pov:**

A figure was seating on an office chair facing out of a large window while eating cake, with a wicked grin on their child like face, daydreaming. When a female came rushing in.

"Sir, it's happening again. What should we do" Said the female.

"~I think it's time to call for _them _again, it's going to be so much fun around here again~ Teehee" Said the figure on the chair. _Yes, it's going to be so much fun._

**B Pov**

After having bounding time with Esme, we exchanged number and address. Then went back to me and Chris's mansion, seeing as it was half destroyed I knew Chris tried to cook with Brad again, and Finnie was playing fetch with Pluto in the garden... again. Finnie, our gardener, came rushing out of the mansion blabbing nonstop about not reporting this to Ceil or Sebastian and that he was saying sorry for messing up the garden. I walked inside – while dragging a crying Finnie who was attached to my leg – the mansion. Dish's ware smashed every were and the staircase had black smudges all over the railing, just by looking at the mess I knew Maylen "tried" to be helpful again with the house chores. Now I knew why Ceil dumped these idiots with me so he and Sebastian can finish something, I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying because I was too preoccupied with Sebastian bending over and me having free access to the view and who was I to deny. I knew Ceil was not so happy with me checking out his butler even if he doesn't realise it himself I saw how Ceil looked at Sebastian and the other way around. When will they realise it, such stubborn fools.

Another two hours later the house was silent and CLEAN. An hour of trying to make the three fall asleep but in the end I used my power to make them sleep and an hour of cleaning and re-building half of the mansion. For a human it would have taken tree days but for me I just had to use my powers and presto it was complete.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Lady Bella you have worked hard. Would you like me to prepare you some tea?" Tanaka said in his original form.

"No thank you Tanaka-sama, please go and sleep" I said gently while I made my way to my room as well. I heard a popping noise and fallowed by a Ho, Ho, Ho I knew Tanaka was retreating to his room as well. Making my way to my walk-in closet I changed into sleeping boxers and a tank top, and then sat down in front of my mirror. Picking up a black board marker I wrote on the side of my mirror "make Ceil pay for damage" and "change Edward for good". I knew both tasks were harder then said. Signing I went to bed. I hope tomorrow would be better.

A/N Okay, that's all for me now. I'll update soon only if** someone** guess's were the new character's came from. Hope to hear from uses guys soon. ^_^.


	7. Sorry

I'm sorry but this is not an update. I'm actually putting my story for adoption to anybody who wants it.

But, you have to send me a rough draft of what and how you are going to end it or move along.

Thank you for the people who commented and alerted my story.

Hyper Kid007.


End file.
